Love you, Mitobe
by gemmasteran
Summary: Koganei was not sure his feeling for Mitobe.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh…Raining…I hate rain…"

One teenage boy whose face was looked like a cat was standing in basketball club house and saw the rain out side with a bit bored. Koganei Sinji had just finished his afternoon basket ball practice with his teamates. After the shower and changed his clothes, everybody in club had left( or just he thought so), now there were he and #2. Kuroko had asked him take care #2 for him, just today (because of his date with Kagami).

Raining, so it was wet, it was cold, the Devil Coach usually doubled their training on raining days( with the reason: "You have to heat your body more and more in the days like that"). Too awful. And plus, he forgot his umbrella at home today, again. He had to wait it stopped raining if he didn't want wet.

Sighed.

Although he said so, but Koganei didn't hate rain so much at all. He could lazily

watched the rainwater fell down, raining sound made him ramdomly remembered some rhythms, and then he sang softly. Koganei was a type person who maybe complain about something, but next minute he could made that thing better, blurred its defects. He was very optimistic, the smile always on his face.

After 15 minutes, it was still raining, Koganei decied to go home under the rain, he put #2 in his bag to keep him not to wet. When he was about got outside, he felt someone take one umbrella upon him, and immediately he knew, Mitobe.

"Mitobe, why you was still here? I thought you had left."

His best friend was still silent like everyday, he smiled softly.

/I have some worked have to do after the practice, and I think you forget your umbrella, so I wait for you/

"Thank you so much, Mitobe, thank you…"

Koganei now sound like a little boy, funny and active. He hugged Mitobe and placed his face in the taller boy's chest.

/Okay, let go home, Koganei./

"Let go~", one cat-like smile.

"Wfff".

-Koganei x Mitobe-

Koganei and Mitobe walked together under the rain with Mitobe's umbrella. Koganei non-stop played with one by one single rainwater and laughed. That made the boy next to him smiled more with his cuteness.

Mitobe didn't know, one reason made Koganei didn't hate rain, was him, Koganei could be with him more.

Koganei glanced at Mitobe, and quickly turned away to hide his flush face

You know, cat liked some place warm and soft, like sunny days, one quilt,… to sleep and play.

With Koganei, embarrasing, but Koganei admitted that, the most place he want to be in was…Mitobe's chest.

Yea…Mitobe's chest…

It was so warm…so secure…so peaceful…

Blushed.

Koganei thought that his life was very lucky. He was a high school boy. Girls adored him because they thought he was cute, and he didn't mind. He had a happy family, he joined basketball club, played basketball, had more friends: Tappei, Captain, Coach,…beside his best friend, Mitobe Rinnosuke.

Mitobe was taller than him, a silent one, good looking (handsome,Koga-chan thought so), very kind, helpful, a good person.

Koganei liked Mitobe a lot. He liked the ways Mitobe cared about everyone else, his carefulness and intelligent both studying or playing basketball, his silence when he wanted to say something, and his lightly smiled when he was happy.

Mitobe always by his side, anytime, anywhere, care about him, encoureged him, helped him,shared with him tye happiness and sorrow.

Mitobe was the one knew him well, understood his thought.

When Koganei was upset, he always felt one pair of arms wrapped aroud him with one silent worried heat. And he could turned around and cried in Mitobe's chest, the warmest place with him. He let his weakness showed in front of Mitobe, and let himself sinked Mitobe's dotted silence.

Mitobe with him like a gift Kami-sama gave to him.

He liked Mitobe, a lot, but now it was just a friend to friend, but truly, he was not sure about that.

Mitobe reconized that Koganei had stopped playing.

/Are you alright, Koganei? Is there something wrong?/

Startled.

Confused.

"No…no…I'am fine, don't worry Mitobe"

Mitobe put his forehead to Koganei's

Blushed.

His face was too hot.

Too close.

/Not fever, okay. Take care more to yourself, Koganei/

"Thank you, Mitobe, you are so kind".

One soft silent smile.

One cat-like smile.

And they continued walking to Mitobe's home.

…

Koganei put his hand to his heart. He didn't know why his heart beating faster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woahhh…Look at it Mitobe, so cool…", Koganei said and point his finger at the tower on which there were many stripling were playing drum. The sound of the activity caught almost attention of people in the festival, including our little Koganei.

Yes, he and Mitobe joined in the summer festival were held in neighborhood of their living place. In the afternoon, Koganei had finished all his works and training to have a free night to join it . Actually, the days before the festicval began, he was so exciting, like a child. And luckily, the Coach also seemed like the festival, too, so she let everyone in basketball club end sooner than usual.

He usually go with Mitobe since the day he met him and be Mitobe's friend. This year, Mitobe had made for him a yukata and another one for himself. Koganei's was a yellow one with some white petals sakura. Mitobe's was a dark blue one had some dark green leaves. They really looked like a couple when they wore it. Of course, they didn't recognize that simple thing. If they did, I swear my story would be to another one.

Anyway, back to present, Koganei was going around with Mitobe. He wore a cat mark, ate his pink cotton candy and smiled his cat-like smile. Although joined this festival many times but with him, each one is a new one. He couldn't help himself moving and laughing, which made the one waking with him grinned lightly.

There were many booths, sold many kinds diffrent things which had a very very big atractiveness to a primary school boy, and, a cat.

"Ohhh…yakisoba...oden...ice cream…And that…that…Summer festival this year is so good…"

Again, like a child, I have to say that, Koga-chan is interested in everything in his sight.

Koganei was happy because of the festival, and because he could hold his hand with Mitobe's. It made him feel tonight like a friendship's date. Or…something…else ?

Now they were in game ground, and Koganei immediately leaded Mitobe to his favorite booth, picking up goldfish.

"Picking up goldfish, Mitobe let go~"

Around it were many young boys and girls were playing. Some kids had won, and they were laughing with their goldfishs. The booth ower was an old men, he saw Koganei and Mitobe came, smiled softly with them

"200 yen for each time, want to play?"

"Of course, here"

Koganei give him two coins and he gave one racket back to him ( He could said he saw that weird kid even had cat ears and a cat tail at that time).

"Let play~"

"…"

One minutes, the first racket was broken, but Koganei didn't catch any goldfish

"One more time, here"

"…"

That time thirty seconds and a bit more, Koganei still didn't have any goldfish.

Mitobe watched Koganei tried his best to catch goldfish but couldn't success, his cat-face sweated but he didn't give up at the second time. Mitobe felt something strange, and he smiled.

Mitobe sat dow and hold Koganei arm, with the similar silence just the boy in front of him understand what he wanted to say.

/Here, let me help you/

And softly, Koganei could catch one goldfish quickly.

/Happy?/

"Thank you Mitobe, but wait…"

Moment later, some how, maybe now his lucky, Koganei caught another one. He let the one he got to the plastic bag where the first one was in.

"Okay~"

/Why you don't have one for you?/

"Anything have two, they would never sorrow because of lonely. If I do that, both of them will sad.", Koganei said.

Mitobe stopped moving for a second, and he smile.

So childish.

But so cute.

I know you are a caring person too, Koganei.

Mitobe suddently hold Koganei's hand and ran with him.

/Come with me, Koganei/

-Koganei x Mitobe-

Mitobe leaded Koganei to the river bank near the place where festival was holding. And the sight in front of them made Koganei really surprised.

"Fire…firefly…"

/Yes/

"Woahhh firefly, so many fireflys. I can't remember the last time I saw them"

/I has found this place last week, do you like it?/

"Yes, of course I love it, it is so wonderful. Thank you Mitobe", Koganei smiled widenly and hugged the taller boy. Mitobe let him do it, he just touch his soft hair.

Just liked last time

Koganei could one more hear his heart was beating faster and faster.

Blushed.

"Okay, let catch some fireflys~"

He pulled himseft away of Mitobe's body but didn't stopped blushing. Luckily, it was dark, just the light of fireflys around them.

Mitobe nodded lightly and followed him.

…

Koganei didn't know that the beating he heard was not only from his heart.


End file.
